ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
2:10 Afternoon - Vicky
Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 7:38 AM Vicky orders three pulled pork sandwiches and ribs. The hunger in her eyes is obvious to whoever happens to be just behind her in line.(edited) Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 7:40 AM "Darn, darlin' you sure you gonna fit all that?" Penny says with a laugh. "Mr. I'll take a half rack, slaw an' a baked tatter." She says to the man at the counter and paying.(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 7:44 AM Vicky looks back. “Don’t worry, I always do. I’m Vicky.” She reaches out a hand. Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 7:45 AM Penny shakes the hand. "Penelope, but for ya darlin' I'll be Penny," she tips her hat with a smile. "I reckon that's a southern accent, Tennesse? Am I hot, darlin?"(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 7:48 AM Vicky nods, a very slight blush on her face. It’s been a while since she was this exposed to the hospitable southern side. “Yeah, Knoxville. You? I would guess Alabama or Louisiana. Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 7:51 AM "Fort Payne. It's pretty small so I ain't expectin' you to know it." Penny grabs her order, as always duke is very quick. "Mind if I join ya for lunch?"(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 7:54 AM Vicky takes her two plates. “Yeah. Should we take a seat over there?” She points to a spot that seems relatively open. There are also people looking at Vicky. Not in a bad way, just noting that she is there.(edited) Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 7:55 AM "Darlin', that is good with me." Penny follows her. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 7:58 AM They take a seat. Vicky had observed penny as they walked quickly, looking at her clothing and gear, as well as taking in her appearance. “I’m glad they have barbecue. I was worried I would miss out all the way up here.”(edited) Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 8:00 AM "So am I." Penny says. "Smells good. I reckon I might build a smoker, bring a taste of Alabama up to these here northern shores." She grins, opens her box and takes a bite. "Ain't as sweet as I'm used to but I reckon it definitely ain't bad barbecue." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 8:02 AM Vicky grins. “I would love to try some if you wouldn’t mind. Father brought me some he made but I’ve already gone through it all.” She takes a bite of her first sandwich. Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 8:04 AM Penny puts a hand on her heart. "Darlin', I'd be honored to share." She grins. "I reckon i've seen you 'round Ravenhold, may I safely assume you're one of us students?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 8:06 AM Vicky nods. “As are you. Class 4 freshman with enhanced physical traits and I believe a hyper tech?” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 8:06 AM "Color me impressed, darlin'." Penny says nodding. "An' you've got a ghost." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 8:09 AM Oversoul appears on Vicky’s shoulder as a six inch tall figures and waves. “I just like to know who is around me is all.” She finishes off her first sandwich. Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 8:11 AM Penny nods. "So, what brings out on this fine day, darlin?'" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 8:12 AM Vicky points to her food. “Honestly, I just wanted some food. I love my housemates, but nothing beats barbecue.” She pauses. “Except steak.” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 8:14 AM "Ain't 'nythin' better than a good old steak on the barbecue 'long with a cold one." Penny says with a grin. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 8:15 AM Vicky grins widely. “I prefer whiskey over beer.” She is almost done with her second sandwich. Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 8:19 AM Penny's eaten quite bit herself, although obviously she's taken less than Vicky. "I'm a beer kinda gal when it comes to just drinkin' somethin' cold, but I reckon a good bourbon's a good way to get drunk." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 8:22 AM Vicky finishes her second sandwich and moves to the ribs. Her face has a little sauce on it. “I generally just drink water unless I’m trying to get drunk or having fun. Bourbon is definitely a winner, though.” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 8:24 AM Penny smiles. "I like a girl who can eat messy and don't care." She winks. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 8:26 AM Vicky blushes lightly, but smiles. “Just kinda feels like I’m back home with you here.” She wipes her face before starting on her ribs. “So why did you want to be a hero?” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 8:32 AM "Wasn't really my first thought, was happy for a long time just doin' my own thin's but a friend got hurt, cops weren't doin' 'nythin' so I did." Penny says. "Then I got sent here, but i'm gettin' used to the idea of capin'." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 8:36 AM Vicky nods. “The system can’t always work...” She takes a bite of ribs. “Still, it’s better than jail I imagine.” Oversoul is still on Vicky’s shoulder. The silhouette of dull light seems to be observing Penny. Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 8:37 AM "That little ghost sure like starin'" Penny laughs. "I reckon it's useful, you can pull that good cop bad cop thin' all by your lonesome." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 8:39 AM Vicky looks at Oversoul and gives the ghost an odd look before dismissing it. “Yeah, shes handy for a lot of stuff. I honestly don’t know what I would do without her.” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 8:40 AM "Is she your only power?" Penny asks. "Although, I reckon' I've seen you kickin' buts by your own hands." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 8:43 AM Vicky smiles mysteriously. “Let’s just say she’s far more versatile than people know. But yeah, I’m pretty good in a fight, if I do say so myself. I’ve taken down your classmate, Fray, for example.” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 8:43 AM "Knowin' him, he ought to have earned an ass kickin'." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 8:50 AM Vicky chuckles a bit. “He’s not that bad. Just misguided and angry. Still, I hope he’ll learn to be better than his past here.” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 8:51 AM "I reckon you are correct." Penny says. "Although, he still ain't the most pleasant kind of folk to have around." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 8:54 AM Vicky swallows some of her food. “If he ever gives you trouble, just let me know. I’ll keep him in line as much as I can.” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 8:59 AM Penny nods. "I'll keep that in my mind." She finishes her plate. "Well, I reckon we out to get back soon, we got classes an' then I've got a smoker to design an' build." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 9:02 AM Vicky finishes her ribs and wipes her face. “Which I’m eager to see done. Need any help with that? I’ve got four hands, two of which aren’t bothered by heat.” Two ethereal hands appear above her as she says that, then vanish. Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 9:10 AM "Well, I reckon there'll be lots of carryin' to be done. Give me a hand or four and I can giva ya the first taste of my pa's white sauce ribs." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 9:13 AM Vicky closes up her last sandwich. “Home made ribs? You do know how to persuade me, penny.” She laughs a little. Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 9:15 AM Penny grins. "I pride myself on my stunnin' charisma if it ain't too prideful of me to say. So, do you have a ride darlin' or do you reckon you could use one?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 9:18 AM Vicky raises an eyebrow. “Did you have something in mind? I was just going to take the bus.” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 9:20 AM "Just follow me." Penny winks and starts walking, throwing away her refuse on the way. They turn a corner and there's a motorcycle waiting there. "What do you think?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 9:23 AM Vicky is obviously impressed. “I didn’t know they let you bring vehicles. Makes me wish I had my license. I don’t know a lot about motorcycles, though. What kind is it?” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 9:25 AM "It ain't anythin' darlin' custom built every part myself." Penny says with a grin. She folds her hat and put it in the storage under the seat. "Wanna ride?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 9:31 AM Vicky hesitates, but nods. “Not like I can’t catch myself if we wreck,” she says like a joke. She takes the helmet and puts it on, obviously not used to doing so. Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 9:40 AM Penny hops on. "Just put them arms 'round my waist." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 9:42 AM Vicky pauses. “Um. Ok.” She gets on slowly and wraps her arms around Penny. “Hopefully Freyja isn’t the jealous type...” those words are quiet. Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 9:47 AM "That's your girl?" Penny asks. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 9:55 AM Vicky blinks and is glad penny can’t see her face. “N-no, just said something silly. Don’t worry about it. H-how fast can this thing go?” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 9:56 AM "Faster than any bike oughta go." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 9:57 AM Vicky smiles a bit. “Good. Make us fly.” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 9:58 AM "Wish I could!" Penny says before hitting the pedal, the bike goes extremely fast, and yet it doesn't have much of a rumbling from its engine. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 9:59 AM Vicky’s arms tighten far more than a girl her size should be able to as they go, but she’s enjoying the ride. Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 10:00 AM Thankfully for the both of them, Penny isn't a terrible driver. They quickly reach Ravenhold where penny stops. "How was that?"(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 10:02 AM Vicky takes a moment to stand up. “Way better than I thought it was going to be.” She says before laughing. Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 10:07 AM "Well, Vicky, I reckon this is where we part." Penny says. "Although we'll meet soon for that barbecue, won't we?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 10:14 AM Vicky nods. “You know where I live and go to school. Just let me know when and where.” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 10:15 AM "It's a date!" Penny grins. "Goodbye darlin'" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 10:17 AM Vicky is taken aback. “Um... yeah. Bye.” She turns to walk her own way. “A date..? She can’t be flirting, can she? I know the girls back home are similar but...” she keeps talking to herself as she heads off. Category:Roleplay Category:Penny Roleplay Category:Class 1 Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay Category:Vicky Roleplay